The present invention relates to constructions for draining fluid during urology examinations.
In the past, rigid, stainless steel drain pans were connected to one end of a urology examination table to capture urine, fluids used during irrigation, tissue dislodged during urological procedures, and the like. One of the problems with rigid urology pans is that they were mounted on the examination end of the table, i.e. between the physician and the patient. The physician frequently found it necessary to lean into and reach across the drain pan during examinations and procedures. The rigid pans were uncomfortable to the physician and interfered with performance of medical procedures.
Another urology drain arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,836. In this patent, a complex arrangement of stainless steel frame pieces are pivotally interconnected and biased into an open rectangle by springs in the hinges. A disposable, light weight, flexible urology bag is hung on and supported by the pivotal frame members. One of the problems with this arrangement is that the mechanical frame mechanism is relatively expensive and complex. Moreover, the numerous surfaces and moving parts make the frame assembly difficult to clean. The one time used disposable drain bags present another problem. Not only are the bags costly, but they also create inventory and storage problems.
In another arrangement, a flexible steel band is mounted to the end of the urology table. A light weight, disposable urology bag is hung from and supported by the steel band. Although the steel band is much less costly and simpler to clean than the complex hinged frame arrangement, the disposable bags are still costly and present inventory and storage problems.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved urology drain assembly which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.